


Orange Coloured Cliffs [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: E'ara Universe [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Lots of the Titans being a family to each other, Near Death Experiences, Podfic, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Telepathic Bond, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: E'ara universe, book two. Robin has never been happier, but when he and Starfire begin to share a unique bond, Robin will face the toughest challenge of his life. Rated for adult situations and violence.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven & Victor Stone, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven
Series: E'ara Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957327
Kudos: 2





	Orange Coloured Cliffs [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orange Coloured Cliffs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696328) by Kryalla Orchid. 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/resnbs5uv2w4xv4/Orange_Coloured_Cliffs.m4b/file) (1.33 GBs)

 **Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ifm0melas5gdm3n/Orange_Coloured_Cliffs.mp3/file) (879.95 MBs)

Running time [16:01:10]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
